


Cirarir'la

by what_am_i_even_doing_tho



Series: Warming Up and Cooling Down [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, Recovery, Smut, having to keep quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_even_doing_tho/pseuds/what_am_i_even_doing_tho
Summary: Corin has finally woken up after 3 days, and Din helps him cool down in the best way possible.(Only spoilers would be for the first part. It isn’t necessary to read Part One in order to understand this, but it would help clear some things up, and it would potentially enhance the experience.)
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Warming Up and Cooling Down [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792675
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Cirarir'la

**Author's Note:**

  * For [layeredlikeanonion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/layeredlikeanonion/gifts), [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).



> And here is Part Two, two days earlier than planned because I couldn't resist any longer. This is only the third time I’ve written smut (and the first time doesn’t really count), so it may not be all that great, but I really enjoyed writing it. I actually wrote this part first because I was just so excited for it. It’s always fun to challenge myself when I write, and this was definitely what I would call a challenge.
> 
> I wrote a collab smut piece with a couple of super awesome peeps from the discord server shortly after joining, and I’m dedicating this to them because without them, this wouldn’t even be just an idea in my head. I never really thought about writing smut again after my disastrous first try years ago. I also never had plans to write for this particular fandom. But you two nearly single-handedly changed that. You made me want to challenge myself and try something new.
> 
> Not only did you inspire me to try writing in a genre I was unfamiliar with, but you supported me the whole way through. And then with this, which I wrote on my own, you guys encouraged me and helped me out when I got stuck. I know that’s your schtick on the server, helping people write smut, but that doesn’t make it mean any less to me, nor does it make me any less grateful. From the bottom of my heart, thank you.
> 
> I also need to thank the rest of the THC gang. Your positive feedback on my writing has both confused and encouraged me. Even with the help of our lovely King and Queen, this wouldn’t have been possible without the rest of you cheering me on. You all are the fucking best, and I couldn’t be happier that I get to call you my friends.
> 
> Now, without further ado, onwards! Smuttiness awaits!
> 
> (Translations are in the end notes.)

Awareness drifted back to Corin at a grueling, snail-like pace. His thoughts were fuzzy and scattered, as if someone had dumped them into the ocean and they were then pulled away by the current. He felt too warm, too sweaty. He struggled to remember why he felt so kriffing awful, but to no avail. After laying there motionlessly for an indiscernible amount of time, he finally gathered the strength to crack his eyes open.

The first thing he noticed was that the room was darkened, with a faint light to his left shining down on the bed he found himself lying in. He slowly turned his head in that direction and squeezed his eyes shut as the movement caused his vision to swim. Once it no longer felt like his head was going to roll away without him, he opened his eyes yet again, peering at the beautiful sight of a single moon hanging in the sky outside the window. It was then that he remembered. 

Corin sat up abruptly, ignoring the screams of protest that his body gave. Where was he? Where were Din and the child? The last thing he remembered was Din walking away towards Eleygan. He must’ve fallen unconscious, and someone must’ve found him. He needed to get out of here, wherever here was, and fast. Din would be so worried if he came back and saw that Corin was gone. Corin moved to leave the bed but stopped short when he saw Din sitting slumped over in a chair next to him.

He was struck dumb with confusion before it finally clicked. Oh. Din must have been the one who found him. Din must have been the one who brought him here. Corin was safe. Din was safe, and he was certain that the child was safe, too. Corin heaved out a sigh of relief and slumped back to the bed, only to regret it when the sharp movement sent yet another wave of dizziness coursing through his skull. He let out a small, pitiful moan. This was why he hated desert planets so much.

The soft swish of fabric to Corin’s right caught his attention, and he turned his head carefully. Din’s arms, which had been crossed over his chest, now dangled at his sides. Corin warily took note of the way his fists clenched and unclenched. When he let his gaze drift higher and saw the stern set of Din’s shoulders, he knew without a doubt that the Mandalorian was furious. He swallowed nervously and finally let his eyes rest on the t-visor, right where he knew Din’s eyes were.

A loaded silence filled the small room, and Corin wondered if this was it. He wasn’t even entirely sure what he had done wrong this time, but obviously it must have been bad to elicit such a reaction. Was Din finally going to say he had enough and leave him behind? Was he going to break the vows they had made in front of the Armorer and leave him on this wretchedly hot planet? Maker, Corin didn’t want Din to leave.

Corin was pulled from his spiral of panic when Din stood up abruptly, the chair he had been sitting in scraping the floor as the movement forcefully shoved it back. Corin flinched despite himself. It seemed he wouldn’t have to worry about being left behind after all. Din was just going to kill him here and now. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited with bated breath for Din’s next move.

A startled gasp left Corin’s mouth when he felt cool metal roughly bump into his forehead. A gloved hand reached out and cupped the back of his neck in a durasteel grip. Corin cautiously opened his eyes, still not quite comprehending what was going on. 

Just as he looked upon the visor right in front of his face, he heard and felt Din let out a shuddering breath, “Never… Never do that to me again, you… You mesh’la di’kut.” Din’s voice was hoarse and angry, but Corin could hear the poorly concealed concern that was laced in every word. His heart skipped a beat, and a small smile tugged at his lips.

Corin’s own hands found their way to Din’s neck, and he leaned up into the contact. “I’m sorry for scaring you, ner cyare, but I’m okay. I’m fine now.” Instead of soothing Din like planned, Corin’s words elicited an animalistic snarl from the Mandalorian.

“You… You…” Din huffed in frustration. Amid his lingering confusion, Corin felt a spark of amusement that Din had been struck speechless. Din ripped away from the keldabe with another growl and yanked his helmet off with rough, jagged movements. Corin’s jaw dropped in shock; surely the person who had treated Corin was nearby. Was Din really risking getting caught without his helmet? Din derailed that train of thought when he shot a hand back out and gripped Corin’s face with bruising strength, effectively keeping him from looking away.

“Fine!? You’re fine!?” Din seethed in a hushed tone, face scowling and eyes alight with fury. “Look me in the kriffing eyes and say that to me again.” Corin locked eyes with Din and was about to repeat himself, but he found that he couldn’t. If he was being honest with himself, he really wasn’t fine. He was hot and sweaty, and every muscle in his body was screaming. Corin couldn’t remember a time that he had felt this miserable. There was no way he could look Din in the eyes and lie to him. Distantly, he realized that was the point.

Upon receiving no response, Din scoffed and muttered, “That’s what I thought. You’re not fine.” His hold on Corin’s jaw loosened, and his face softened ever so slightly. “But that’s okay, ner kar’ta.”

The tension slowly eased out of both of them the longer they gazed into each other’s eyes. The hand still gripping Corin relaxed completely, and Din brought his other hand up to cradle Corin’s face. He leaned down again and pressed his lips against his in a chaste kiss. Corin could practically taste Din’s worry, his fear, his love, and it made his heart swell with joy knowing that this beautiful man cared so much about him.

Corin tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. He gasped softly when Din bit his lower lip and pulled it between his teeth. The action caused a simmering heat to flare to life low in his stomach, and he groaned into Din’s warm mouth. Din pulled away abruptly, and Corin whined at the loss, even as Din placed a finger against his lips.

“K’uur, cyar’ika,” He whispered, a downright sinful smirk adorning his face. “You wouldn’t want the others to hear, now would you?”

A fierce blush quickly spread across Corin’s features at the reminder that they were not exactly alone. And yet, despite this knowledge, he didn’t want to stop. He couldn’t just ignore the heated stare he was receiving, nor could he will away the erection that was quickly growing. He most certainly could not forget the spark of exhilaration that flashed through Din’s eyes at his own words.

The notion that they could so easily be found out excited Din, of that Corin was sure. And that, in turn, excited Corin. A small, sly smile grew on his face, and he winked at Din. Before the Mandalorian had the chance to do anything in response, Corin sucked Din’s finger into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the gloved digit, and Din choked on his breath. Heat rose in his cheeks, and he looked down at Corin with wide, lust-filled eyes.

Corin held eye contact with Din as he slid his mouth off the finger with an obscene pop. A low growl escaped Din, and he fisted his newly freed hand into Corin’s hair, tugging sharply. Corin moaned as his head was yanked up, and the sight before him intensified his blush. How it escaped his notice he had no idea, but Corin was lying in the bed, stripped of everything but his underwear. He didn’t even have a blanket to cover him. His cock gave an interested twitch within the confine of his boxers.

Din tightened his grip in Corin’s hair, and Corin let out another moan, this one louder than the last. Din moved his free hand and placed it over Corin’s mouth, giving him a pointed look. Corin nodded frantically, and he bit back a groan when the movement pulled his hair even more. Din gave his own approving nod before removing his hand and resting it on Corin’s sweat-slick chest.

He slowly dragged his hand to the side, pinching one of Corin’s nipples between his gloved fingers. Corin arched his back and bit his lip, desperately trying to keep himself silent. Din twisted a little, and this time Corin couldn’t stop the moan that escaped.

His nipple was released immediately, and Din tutted at him softly, “If you can’t keep quiet, Corin-”

“N-no,” Corin interrupted. “I’ll be quiet. I will. Please, don’t stop.” Din eyed him a moment longer before brushing over Corin’s nipple once more. When Corin was silent, Din smiled softly, and his hand began to travel lower. Corin shivered at the feel of the coarse material caressing his flushed skin, and his breathing stuttered when Din’s hand stopped at the waistband of his underwear.

Din fiddled with the fabric for a moment before making eye contact with Corin, a question written on his face. Corin nodded his consent and bucked his hips in encouragement. Enough of this fooling around, he needed Din to touch him already. A quiet chuckle escaped the Mandalorian, and he pressed a soft kiss to Corin’s lips. Then, instead of giving Corin what he needed, he straightened up. Corin whined and huffed in frustration when Din’s hand left his hair, and he was about to call the other man a tease when he saw that Din was taking off his boots. A thrill ran through him at the thought of getting to see Din naked.

To his dismay, Din had other plans in mind. Once the boots were off, he slung his leg onto the bed and over Corin’s hips, settling in his lap. Corin’s disappointment faded quickly, however, when Din pressed one hand down hard against his straining erection. Corin gasped softly at the suddenness, and Din pushed even harder in reprimand.

Corin slapped a hand over his mouth to try to keep his noises in as Din began to massage his cock through his boxers. It wasn’t nearly enough friction, and Corin bucked up again. Din moved his hands to grip Corin’s hips and shove them roughly into the mattress.

He squeezed tightly and growled, “Don’t. Move.” Corin could only nod helplessly. Satisfied, Din moved one hand back to Corin’s underwear and resumed his ministrations. Without warning, he ducked his head down and mouthed at Corin through the thin fabric. Corin moaned behind his hand and let his head fall back against the pillow. Eventually, Din took pity and hooked his fingers under the waistband. Corin’s boxers were yanked down to his ankles and eagerly kicked off.

Corin had to bite his tongue to prevent the sigh of relief from escaping him. At last, they were finally getting somewhere. Din wrapped one gloved hand gently around the base of Corin’s cock and pressed soft kisses along his inner thighs. 

He breathed out a sigh of his own before whispering, “You need to be more careful, dammit. You should’ve kriffing told me.” Corin wanted to explain himself, wanted to apologize, but he knew that now was not the time. Later, after they’ve both calmed down, Corin could talk to Din. For now, he needed to keep his mouth shut, lest this glorious torture cease.

Din’s mouth trailed up, until his nose was nuzzled in Corin’s hip. “You really should’ve told me that you can’t handle the heat,” He murmured before meeting Corin’s gaze dead on.

A wicked grin twisted his lips, and he spoke with feigned nonchalance, “I wonder if you can handle this heat.”

Corin lifted his head and started to roll his eyes at the absolutely terrible one-liner, but he lost all cognizance when, in one fell swoop, Din took his cock into his mouth all the way down to the hilt. He felt the head bump the back of Din’s throat and bit his hand hard in an effort to keep quiet. Din batted his eyes innocently even as he choked, then swallowed once, twice, leaving Corin to scrabble at the sheet beneath him, desperate for something to hold on to. Maker, he was not going to last long if this was how Din was going to play.

Achingly slow, Din started to bob his head up and down, and Corin’s own head fell back against the pillow once more. His eyes slipped closed, and he sighed in bliss. Kriff, that felt good. Then, as suddenly as Din had swallowed him down, he growled around his cock and pulled off. Corin whimpered at the loss and lifted his head to see what the matter was.

Din waited until Corin was looking again to speak, “Keep your eyes on me. Don’t you dare look away.” Corin swallowed hard at how wrecked Din’s voice already sounded. He looked so beautiful like this, eyes watery and plump red lips glistening. He was the luckiest man in the galaxy to be married to this stunning creature. While he was distracted ogling his husband, though, Din was growing more impatient.

Less than pleased, he reached his hands up to roughly grasp both of Corin’s nipples, and he yanked on them with a sharp noise, “Answer me. Are we clear?” Corin gasped behind his hand and winced when that elicited another tug. He shook his head yes, silently begging for Din to continue.

Happy now that he had finally received an answer, Din obliged and eased his grip. He rolled Corin’s nipples between his fingers, the abrasive material of the gloves sending sweet shocks of pain through the sensitive nubs. The hand gripping the sheets tightened in anticipation as Din lowered his mouth onto his cock again. Din held eye contact as he hollowed his cheeks and swallowed Corin down, and kriff, if he wasn’t the sexiest man ever.

Din’s thick hair was flattened from the helmet and sticking to his forehead. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and neck, reminding Corin of the beauty of early-morning dewdrops dripping from blades of grass. The Mandalorian’s eyes were glazed with want, and his pupils were blown so wide that Corin could barely see his gorgeous chocolate irises. His lips were red and slick with spit and Corin’s pre-come, looking so pretty wrapped around his cock. Din looked perfectly fucked out, and he couldn’t imagine a better look for the other man.

The heat in Corin’s stomach was steadily growing, the wonderful sight Din made only arousing him further, and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer now; his mouth just felt too good. Din seemed to sense this and pulled his head off. Corin bit back the whine of disappointment as Din started to talk.

“You worried me, ner cyare. So much.” Din’s voice was rough, not only from the treatment his throat had received, but from the emotion his words carried as well. Every few words he placed gentle kisses across Corin’s lower abdomen. “I didn’t… I didn’t know what was happening, and I just… Maker, Corin, you can’t do that to me. Gedet’ye. I’m begging you.”

Corin swallowed thickly and blinked back tears. He hadn’t realized how much his decision to keep Din in the dark would affect him. A wave of regret crashed over him, and he moved his hand away from his mouth to speak.

Din, however, wasn’t finished, “Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum, ner kar’ta. So. Kriffing. Much. If… If something happened to you… If I lost you, I… I can’t, okay? I can’t lose you. You have to tell me next time. Please, cyar’ika.” He placed a final kiss over Corin’s hipbone before meeting his eyes pleadingly, brows knit in desperation.

A soft, sad smile stretched Corin’s lips, and he whispered, “I’m sorry, Din. I-”

“Quiet, Corin.” Din interrupted harshly. Corin rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed. He started to speak again, but all the breath in his lungs whooshed out when Din bit down on his inner thigh. A whine pushed its way up Corin’s throat before he could stop it, and Din bit harder. Corin’s chest heaved with the effort it took to keep still, and his hand returned to cover his mouth.

Din’s eyes sparked with mischief, and he released Corin’s skin from between his teeth only to start sucking on it and laving it with his tongue. Corin fought the urge to squeeze his eyes shut, knowing well enough by now the repercussions for not obeying. Din seemed pleased with his silence and placed a kiss on the mark before moving on.

A barely-there groan was muffled by Corin’s hand as Din wrapped his gloved fingers around his aching erection again. He started to pump his hand up and down, and Corin’s face screwed up in discomfort at the feeling of the rough material dragging along his sensitive cock. Despite his best effort to keep still, he shimmied his hips away ever so slightly. Luckily, that was enough for Din to get the idea.

Corin didn’t have long to be amused at the speed at which Din had taken his gloves off before warm, bare fingers took him in hand. The stark contrast was enough to make him keen appreciatively. He expected Din to stop again, but it seemed that he was too caught up in his own want to notice the slip-up. Din started a punishing pace, twisting his hand just right at random intervals. As Din’s hand worked, he leaned down to tongue at the slit, all while holding eye contact with Corin. Kriff, he was so damn close.

Every nerve felt like it was on fire, and pleasure was thrumming through his veins. Just a little bit more and he would finally have his release. Just as Corin was about to go over the edge, Din’s hand stopped at the base of his shaft and squeezed. It took every ounce of willpower for Corin to not thrash about on the bed, and he couldn’t help the frustrated whine that slipped out.

Din waited for Corin to get his breathing under control before speaking in a sly tone, “You really scared me, you know? I’m not so sure you deserve to come.” Corin’s eyes widened in shock, and he hoped that this was all part of the game, that Din wouldn’t really be this cruel.

“Tell you what, cyare,” Din continued, the smile of faux innocence adorning his stunning features at odds with the deadly whisper he spoke in. “Beg me. Beg me, and I just might let you come.”

Corin lay there in stunned silence for a moment before slowly moving his hand away from his mouth once more. He hesitated, unsure if Din was being serious, or if he was just trying to bait Corin into speaking again. 

His confusion cleared and was replaced with panic when Din squeezed harder and growled, “I guess you don’t really want it, then.” Din let go of Corin’s cock and moved to get up. Corin scrambled into a sitting position and reached out to Din frantically.

With a faint, trembling voice he pleaded, “N-No, please. Please, Din. I want to come. Kriff, please.” Din settled his weight back on Corin’s hips and stared at him as he motioned with his hand for Corin to continue. Corin felt himself flush at his own words, but he could see now how serious Din was. He really wasn’t going to let Corin come unless he begged.

Valiantly ignoring the thrill of excitement that shot through him at that thought, he spoke again, “Please. I want-I need it so kriffing bad. I need you. I need you to touch me. I want to come, please. Please, let me come, ner kar’ta.” Corin distantly noted the dazed look on Din’s face as he talked with smug satisfaction; Din’s cheeks had flushed impossibly darker, and his mouth was hanging open in surprise. He seemed to shake himself out of his reverie after a moment, and he flashed a sinful smile at Corin.

Din gave his hand a little twist and murmured, “You’ve been so good for me, Corin. So good. Do you think you can keep behaving?” A frantic nod from Corin as he forced his hips to keep still, and Din’s smile softened. “Alright then, cyar’ika. I think you’ve earned it.”

With that, Din resumed his rapid pace and sucked on the head again, this time with fervent need. Corin felt the heat building up again, and prayed that this would be it, that Din wouldn’t draw this out any longer. He was so hard that it hurt, and he just wanted his release. While continuing to move his hand, Din pulled off his cock yet again and mumbled against the flesh while looking up at Corin, words filthy but eyes innocent.

“Kriff, Corin, you taste so damn good,” Din huffed, his warm breath ghosting over the head of Corin’s cock and sending a shiver up his spine. “How do you want to do this, cyare? Do you want to come in my mouth so that I can swallow every last drop?” Corin squirmed at the thought, an image of Din’s throat bobbing as he swallowed playing in his head. Before Corin had the chance to say yes, however, Din continued.

“Or do you want to come on my face? I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Din moaned at his own words, all appearances of innocence well and truly lost. “You’d probably love to see me covered in your come.” Corin couldn’t help himself and bucked his hips up. An embarrassingly high-pitched whine escaped him, and he tossed his head back. Both. He wanted both. Stars above, he wanted both. It was only as Din let out a soft chuckle that he realized he had spoken aloud.

Despite the laughter, Din’s brow had a worried furrow to it, and in a soft voice he asked, “Are you okay, cyare? We can slow down if you need to. Or I could give you a break?” He pulled his lower lip between his teeth, an endearing nervous tic that Corin had been delighted to discover. There were so many little habits like this one that had been hidden by the helmet, and he was ecstatic that he was now privy to them. He felt a swell of love that overpowered his frustration at being kept on the edge of his release for so long.

Corin let go of the sheets in favor of grasping one of Din’s hands, and he smiled, “Din, I love you for being concerned. I really do. It’s touching and adorable,” Then, his voice took on an exasperated lilt, “But if you don’t keep going right this instant, I swear to the Maker I will kick you out of bed and take matters into my own kriffing hands.” A moment of stunned silence followed before Din guffawed and squeezed his hand back.

He rarely ever got to hear Din laugh this much, and his amusement was just too infectious. Corin joined in on the laughter, and they stayed there giggling like maniacs until they heard a creak outside their room. They froze and held their breaths, and Corin hoped that it was just the house settling and not the other people living here that he had completely forgotten about.

When no further noises were produced, Din and Corin both let out a sigh of relief. They exchanged an amused look, and laughter took hold of them once again, albeit much quieter this time. It took a few more minutes for them to get themselves mostly under control, and once they had Din grinned at him.

He used his free hand to wipe away the tears his amusement had caused, and he spoke between his receding giggles, “Alright, alright, Corin. Relax.” Din gave him a suggestive smirk and squeezed his hand again before letting go to wrap it back around Corin’s cock. “I’ll take care of you, ner linibar’la riduur. I’ll give you what you need.”

With that, Din took Corin into his mouth again and started sucking with reckless abandon. Corin threw his head back in bliss and barely managed to stifle his moan. He was so close he could taste it; he just needed a little push to get there. Din seemed to read his mind and swallowed hard a few times, humming while doing so. A low, drawn out groan escaped Corin, and it finally hit him.

With all the force of a tsunami, waves of pleasure crashed into him and left him shaken to his core. It was so sudden that it took his breath away, and then he was fumbling at the sheets, desperate for something to ground him. Distantly, he felt Din swallow around him, drinking his come with the desperation of a man who had been stranded in the desert without water. The feel of it sent him even further, until he was just floating in an endless sea of rapture.

Slowly, reminiscent of the way he had woken up not too long ago, Corin came back to himself. He registered one of Din’s hands holding his own while the other caressed his hip with soft, soothing touches. Through ears that felt stuffed with cotton he heard Din whispering sweet nothings, slipping between Mando’a and Basic. 

Corin gathered the strength to squeeze Din’s hand to let him know that he was okay, and a pleased hum followed, “There you are, cyar’ika. You had me worried for a moment.” He heard the smile in the other man’s voice and couldn’t help but return it. He opened eyes he hadn’t realized were closed and lifted his head to look at his husband. A strangled gasp escaped him at what he saw.

Din Djarin, the unshakable Mandalorian, the mighty bounty hunter, looked absolutely debauched. His eyes were watery and contained a far-off look. Some strands of hair were plastered to his forehead with sweat, while others were sticking up every which way, as if he had been running his hands through it. His red lips were glossy and swollen, and little puffs of air escaped them as he tried to get his breathing under control.

The most stunning, and erotic, part of this view, however, was the mess on Din’s face. Delicate looking strands of Corin’s come had landed across the bridge of Din’s nose and onto his cheekbones. Some had gathered in his moustache and dribbled down to his upper lip, and Din’s tongue darted out to slowly licked it up. There was even some that had managed to find its way to his eyelashes. What a pretty picture he made, his Mandalorian. Never had he looked so beautiful, nor so enticing. 

As Corin stared, mouth agape, at the lovely masterpiece that was his husband, Din removed the hand from his hip and swiped a finger through the come decorating his face. He stared Corin directly in the eyes as he brought the finger to his mouth and sucked. Corin’s spent cock gave a weak twitch, and he moaned softly. Kriff, this man was going to be the death of him. His breathing, which had finally started to calm down, picked back up again.

Din slid his finger out of his mouth and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, “tastes so kriffing good,” before dragging it across his face again, picking up more come. Corin felt a stab of white-hot possessiveness, and he darted a hand out to snatch Din’s wrist. Din’s brows furrowed gently in confusion, and a frown pulled down the corners of his lips. He started to speak, but he choked on his words when Corin pulled the hand to himself and closed his mouth around Din’s finger. A dazed, breathy chuckle left Din as he watched Corin eat his own come.

They continued like that, Din wiping the come off his face with a finger and Corin sucking it off, until Din’s face was clean. All throughout, Din would let out soft little whimpers and mewls, which only served to spur Corin on. Once finished, Corin took note of the painfully obvious tent in Din’s trousers and reached down to palm him, fully intent on returning the favor. 

Din’s breath stuttered, but he gently pulled Corin’s hand away, saying, “No, Corin. Bic cuyi jat.” Corin flashed him a puzzled look. Why wouldn’t Din want to reach his release, too? Did he not want Corin to touch him? Was he still angry? Thankfully, before any more doubts could take hold Din continued, “This was for you. I wanted to take care of you, cyare. I’m alright.” The heartful sincerity in Din’s voice convinced him that he was telling the truth, and he conceded.

“Lay back, Corin,” Din murmured. “Let me keep taking care of you.” Corin obliged and relaxed back onto the bed. The blowjob had been a pleasant distraction from how awful he still felt, but now that it was over and he had come down from his high, he felt so kriffing tired and sore. Din started to gently knead his skillful fingers into Corin’s muscles, showing him yet another way that he was good with his hands.

He could practically feel the pain melt away as Din methodically worked his way up his body. Corin started to drift under the soothing ministrations, until a soft, loving kiss brought him back. He sighed contentedly against Din’s lips, and he felt Din smile in response. After lingering there for a moment longer, Din got up, and Corin opened his eyes to see what he was doing. He watched as Din finally took his armor off, stripping down to just his underwear. 

Din crawled into the bed beside him and threw an arm around his waist, nuzzling his nose into Corin’s neck. A satisfied noise rumbled out, and Corin grinned widely. Then, he remembered the situation that had caused this whole encounter, and his smile dropped. Din lifted his head up to look at Corin’s face, worry etched into his features.

Before Din even had the chance to open his mouth, Corin spoke in a quiet rush, “I’m really sorry for not telling you, Din. I should’ve, and I realize that, now. I’m sorry.”

Concern crossed Din’s face, “Corin, I-”

“No,” Corin interrupted. “No, I need to say this. Please.” Din hesitated before nodding, and Corin continued. 

“I’m sorry that I never told you about my problem with heat. I was worried you would think I was weak, and I didn’t want to complain. It’s not usually this bad, and it isn’t like we had much choice about stopping here. I just… I didn’t want to be an inconvenience.” A blush rose in his cheeks, and he looked away, ashamed.

One of Din’s hands came up to cradle Corin’s face, forcing him to turn his head back, and he spoke in a soft, soothing tone, “Corin, ner kar’ta, you could never be an inconvenience. Never. And you’re not weak for not being able to handle high temperatures. Maybe we didn’t have a choice this time, but if I had known about your problem, you know I would’ve done things differently. You don’t need to power through anymore, remember?”

Corin felt guilt hit him like a splash of frigid water. They had talked about this countless times by now, and even after all this time he still struggled with being open. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Din; no, he trusted Din with his life, his body, his heart. It was just still so difficult to be fully honest.

Din sensed his change in mood, or perhaps it was written on his face, and he was quick to interject, “No, don’t. I’m not trying to make you feel guilty. I just want you to understand why I was so upset, why you need to tell me these things.”

His voice became quieter, more vulnerable, “I was so scared, Corin. I was terrified. When you collapsed… I didn’t know what was wrong, and I thought that I was going to lose you. Then, you made me leave, and I… I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had come back and you were dead.” Din sounded so lost, so broken, and Corin felt his heart shatter. He had never meant to scare Din.

Corin’s voice shook as he whispered, “I’m… Kriff, I’m so sorry, Din. I didn’t realize how much I worried you. I just… I know things are different now, but before I couldn’t ever talk about this kind of thing. Maker, when my father and uncle found out, they were absolutely furious. And then when the doctors told them that there wasn’t any way to ‘fix me,’ I thought they were going to kill someone.” He released a shuddering breath, and Din gently stroked his cheek, poorly concealed anger twisting his face.

“They forbade me from ever bringing it up again,” He continued. “And they told me that if someone figured it out, I would regret it. I had to somehow hide this from everybody. So, I know that I can talk to you, I promise I do, but it’s just so hard to break a lifetime of habit.”

Din had to take a moment to compose himself, and once he was calmer, he brought their foreheads together gently, “I know, and that’s okay. I can tell you’re working on it; the fact that we’re even having this conversation proves that to me. It means a lot that you’re trying, Corin.”

Corin blinked in surprise, not quite sure that he had heard right. Slowly, though, the words began to sink in, and he relaxed muscles he hadn’t even noticed were tensed. A soft smile tugged at his lips, and he tilted his head to kiss his husband.

“I… Thanks.” He said when he pulled away. Din smiled back in response, and they settled back onto the bed, Din rubbing loving circles into his hip. Corin felt the tantalizing touch of sleep caress his mind, but before he could succumb to its embrace, he remembered something Din had said earlier.

“So…” Corin started, a shit-eating grin growing on his face. “‘I wonder if you can handle this heat?’ Seriously? That’s the best you could come up with?” Din stiffened by his side, and Corin’s smile widened. 

“I… Just…” Din mumbled, cheeks aflame. “I’m not used to that kind of talk.”

Corin’s smile softened, and he pressed a kiss to Din’s temple, “Well, I liked it. I thought it was adorable.”

Din huffed indignantly and buried his face in Corin’s shoulder, “Wasn’t supposed to be adorable…”

“Oh, shut up, you big baby,” Corin said with a hearty chuckle, love swelling in his chest until he felt fit to burst. “Just accept the compliment.”

After a moment of silence, Din whispered softly, affection dripping from the two little words, “Thank you.”

Corin closed his eyes, a content smile on his face, and let sleep take him once more. This probably wouldn’t be the last time they had a discussion like this, considering how both of them were prone to being reckless, but things would be okay. Everything would work out. As long as they had each other, they would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Cirarir’la- cooling  
> Mesh’la di’kut- beautiful idiot  
> K’uur- hush  
> Gedet’ye- please  
> Ner linibar’la riduur- my needy husband  
> Bic cuyi jat.- It’s okay.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
